Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes
by Pink Pinker
Summary: Someone's pregnant and the father's a secret. It's someone's birthday and their 'just a friend' want's to give them something special, while after so many years of heartaches, Kate's learning to trust again. Same story, Different Summary. SS, JK and CC
1. Routines

**Title:** Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

**Rating:** PG-13 (The same as regular Lost, so we've got incest pregnancy, mild cursing and the like)  
**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C **Disclaimer:** If only I owned Lost… If I did, Lost would be Jack and Kate flirting for an hour.  
**A/N:** Okay, Okay. I know I said I would put up a sequel to Warnings. But instead, I deleted it. evil laughter So no sequel. Umm any who, here's my next story, I hope you all enjoy. **A/N2**: I started writing this story before "Numbers" aired, so purely coincidental that Claire had her birthday here. I was surprised when it happened in Numbers, to say the least

**Thanks: **To Laura, for being oh-so-supportive of this fanfic(She rolled her eyes when she heard aboutit.)

* * *

**Chapter One: Routines**

Shannon slowly made her way down the beach, as darkness fell upon the camps. She heard the snores of various survivors as she walked. She hadn't been able to sleep the past couple of days, so walking at midnight had become like a routine for her. She involuntary shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Even if she tried to sleep, all she could her was the constant push and pull of the ocean waves, which had started to drive everyone insane. She found it funny that waves had been what she played on her sound soother back at home.

Home. How she longed to go there. With mattresses and actual food and pillows and phones. A place where she could of actually raise this baby.

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled sadly. She was positive it was growing. She grimaced when she thought of whose fault it was. Ever since Boone had showed up in Sydney, her world had consistently spiraled downward. No, ever since her father and his mother had married, her life had sucked. Sure, she grew up wealthy, and had friends, but Boone was always there, making a fool of himself. Ruining everything. How she hated him.

She smirked as she watched Kate emerge from the woods and slip quietly into her tent. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Kate had stayed late at the caves again because Jack was there. She thought it was cute, really.

Shannon plopped down on the sand at left the water cover her ankles. She shivered again. Just when she thought she could start over and forget her past, Boone had to ruin everything. She grabbed a handful of sand and flung it into the ocean. She wanted scream.

Out of no where, the rain began pouring, and Shannon immediately felt soaking wet. Now she really wanted to scream. She quickly got up and ran back to her tent. And as far as she was concerned, her walk was over for the night.

* * *

Claire smiled down at her two-month old boy, Joseph. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead as he slept in her arms. It was a miracle that he was here today, thanks mostly to Jack. But the real reason she thought she had delivered the healthy baby was probably Charlie. He had been there the whole time, letting her squeeze his hand, and she still hadn't thanked him enough.

"Hello Claire" Charlie stated as he sat down next to her on a log. He placed a leaf with boar meat next to her.

"Hey Charlie. Guess what? I had more dreams last night" Claire told him.

"Really? What about?" asked Charlie.

"Jack was offering me sedatives, I don't know why though. And then I was running away, and you were walking with me. Then I thought I was going into labor, and then-I remember someone standing above us, and I woke up" Claire confided.

"Ethan, the bloody bastard…" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Charlie. What happened? Why did he kidnap us?" Claire questioned.

"Honestly Claire, I dunno" Charlie answered. "All I remember is him knocking us out, and next thing I knew, Jack and Kate were standing over me." Claire nodded, disappointment on her face. But she knew better than to press for information that wasn't there.

"Speaking of Jack and Kate," she said, changing the subject "What going on between he two of them?"

Charlie smirked "I don't even think they know." They both looked down towards the shoreline. There sat Jack and Kate, having one of there talks. This island threw twists and turns their way everyday, but Charlie knew the feeling of having someone there holding you down. He had Claire.It was hard to miss the dark circles under Jack's eyes.Kate was holding him down. And everyone knew it. Though some hated to admit it (Sawyer), it was painfully obvious. Excpet maybe to Jack and Kate.

* * *

Reviews, as always, AWESOME! and i know there wasn't much J/K in this. But it gets better.

**Next Chapter**: Shannon confesses her dirty little secret to Sayid. And then has to go talk to DumBoone(I hate Boone, if you couldn't tell)


	2. The Truth

**Title:** Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes Rating: PG-13 (The same as regular Lost)  
**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Lost, we would being have more make-out scenes that don't involve brothers and sisters.

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! Really, I'm really, really, really, really, sorry. After I posted the first chapter, my computer got messed, up and I had to reformat the hard drive and crap…. So long story short, I'm UBER SORRY!Please don'y hurt me. Updates will never take this long again. So, any who, here's the second chapter.  
**A/N2:** The next episode looks kick-ass, if I do say so myself. I CAN'T WAIT AFTER A BAJILLION WEEKS OF REPEATS (More like three, but who really cares?)

Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

Chapter Two: The Truth

Shannon hasn't been catching must sleep lately, and it was catching up on her. She hadn't realized it until Sayid had brought it up a few days after her midnight walk.

"Shannon, have you been getting enough sleep? You've got huge circles under your eyes" Sayid questioned her as they hung up wet laundry.

"I'm fine" Shannon answered, hoping he'd drop the subject. He didn't. "What's wrong, Shannon?" he asked again, clearly worried.  
She wanted to tell him. She really did. But what would he think? She couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes. The disgust. She knew that wasn't Sayid's nature, but she knew what would happen. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong. You should look at your self," he pleaded, his brow furrowed in confusion. Shannon finally got her voice box to work.

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly, looking down. "But-I…we" Sayid started, putting his hand to his forehead.

Shannon cut him off. "It's not yours" She took a gulp "It's Boone's" It all spilled out from their. Them being actually step-siblings, the fights, the feuds, the anger, and then of course, the one night in Sydney.

" I never want to that dumb-asses face again. I hate his guts. He ruined-oh I'm sorry, ruins everything. I thought-I thought I could start over on this island. But now-now I can't." She placed a hand on her stomach.

The whole time her head had stayed down. But she looked up now. But instead of seeing the rejection she had expected, she saw… comfort. And understanding. He pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck.  
He ran his hands down her hair, whispering that it would be okay.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes.  
"Why are you apologizing to me?" Sayid asked, placing a stray hair behind her ear "Besides, are you sure you're pregnant?"

Shannon sniffed "My feet are swelling, my stomach's growing and I haven't had my period in over a month. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant"

"I would suggest talking to Jack, and the Boone-" Sayid started.

"I'm not speaking to the bastard again in my whole life." Shannon retorted.

"It is half his fault" Sayid pointed out "And he is the father"

Shannon sighed "You're right, I'll see you later" She gave him a quick kiss and went in search of Boone.

* * *

"Locke, have you seen Boone?" Shannon asked. She had been looking for nearly an hour, and her legs were starting to hurt.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to him anymore" Locke said, gutting some mysterious animal.

"I just really need to talk to him" Shannon told him, getting impatient.

"He went that way" Locke pointed to the west, or what was west on the island.

"Thanks' Shannon told him, and pushed through the foliage.

Boone was sitting on a log doing… something. Shannon didn't care. She had come here for a reason, and she was going to tell him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Boone coldly.

"I have to talk to you," Shannon said, sitting down next to him.  
"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant" she told him quietly.

"Oh, I see," Boone scowled.

"It's not Sayid's, it's yours, dumb ass" Shannon snapped

"What? How did this happen?" Boone asked, shocked.

"Do I need to remind you? Did someone forget to give you the birds and the bees talk?" Shannon snarled.  
"I know how this happened, Shannon" Boone sighed. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

" I'm going to have it, that's what" Shannon explained matter-of-fact.

"And you plan on the telling the other survivors….how?"

Shannon hadn't thought about that, she doubted the other survivors would understand as well as Sayid did. " I don't yet Boone. But I want you to remember something. This is my baby just as much as it is yours." Shannon told him. She stood up and left the clearing, leaving Boone with only the thoughts of being a father.

* * *

Reviews, as always AWESOME! Thanks to my review-ees:

**suspencer- **_Boone gets enough love from my friends, who, in someway, find him hot. Whatever. But trust me, where I come from, Boone has more than enough snuggles. _

**pamz- **_I think Sawyer's most likely got all the condoms and BC pills, and getting some from him will be the problem. I'd actually pay to see that conversation. Trust me, I know every spoiler there is to no(I just can't help it!) And I'll work on making the cahpters longer, they seem longer in my journal, but hey, I have big handwriting. _

**Freckles-101-** _Of course there's Jack and Kate, whats a story with out Jack and Kate? No, I'm just kidding(I think) Anyway, Shannon and Sayid are a uber cute couple, though I scoffed at it first, it seems to be working._

**Lostgurl-** _Laura, whatever. Jack's hotter. Period. _

**Carly-**_ This wasn't a fast update(Sorry!) But I'm glad you like it._

**Lostobsessivefreak-**_ Not much of a soon update, so again, sorry. Its good to know I'm not the only Boone hater, since I'm surronded by Boone lovers Every.single.day. It's really annoying._

**Jerseygrl00320- **_Glad to know you like it! And Ihate Sawyer/Kate stuff too. There seems to be an abundance of Skater stuff going around(Bleh!) but hey, a month ago it was almost all Jack and Kate. But hey, you win some you lose some. But screwing Kate/Sawyer stuff is what I do (when I'm not supportingJack/Kate stuff)_

**Whirlwind-2005:**_Still a secret (for the most part) and I don't undertsnad people who like Boone. But that means I don't understand any of my friends. Oh well._

**Mysti Geiger**_- Not much of a soon update, SORRY SORRY SORRY! But I'll keep that in mind, making longer chapters. _

**Next Chapter-_ Since we have had 0.000001 Oh Jack/Kate so far, it's time for some, right? So next chapter Jack and Shannon talk, then Kate and Jack, and someone's pissed OFF! And it's not Boone. Hmmmm..._**


	3. Rational Thinking is OverRated

**Title:** Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

**Rating: **PG-13 (The same as regular Lost)

**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lost, we wouldn't be having repeats right now

**A/N:** No, I didn't die. No I wasn't kidnapped by aliens. Or freaky Canadians. My computer crashed. Again. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry. This will never (I hope) happen again. Please don't kill me.

**A/N 2:** HOLY CRAP BOONE DIED! . Ah, oh well. Better him than Jack (I'm evil, I know) He's still alive in here, though. R.I.P Boone!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Rational Thinking Is Over-Rated**

"Um, Jack, can I, uh, talk to you for a sec" Shannon asked timidly as she entered the medical cave.

"Ya, sure. What's up?" Jack asked, looking up from whatever he was doing.

Shannon played with her fingers "I think-I think I'm pregnant" she admitted quietly.

"Are you sure?" stuttered Jack.

"I'm late, I've been feeling sick every morning, and my stomach's been growing. Just to be positive, I was wondering if you had a pregnancy test"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you" Jack sighed." I don't, but I'm guessing someone else does"

"Who?" asked Shannon. Then it dawned on her" Sawyer"

"What about Sawyer?" asked Kate as she entered the cave.

"Nothing" Jack said quickly.

"You can tell her Jack, it's okay" Shannon said quietly "Just don't tell anyone"

"Okay" said Kate slowly

" Shannon's pregnant" Jack told her.

" Oh" Kate said surprised it wasn't a bigger emergency. "What does that have to do with Sawyer? Unless..."

"Ew, no!" Shannon cried "I need a pregnancy test, and he's the only person whose got one"

"Oh, I'll go ask him for one," Kate said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Remember last time you asked for something?" Jack pointed out.

Kate rolled her eyes. " Remember the last time YOU did? I'll be back in a few minutes"

Shannon waited anxiously as Kate went to get the test. 15 minutes later, Kate arrived and handed her a box.

" You didn't say it was for me, did you?" asked Shannon nervously.

" Nope." Kate said as she watched Shannon leave to go take the test.

" What'd you have to give him?" asked Jack.

" I had to tell him who my 'babies daddy' was" Kate answered.

"So he thought it was you" Jack said. "And who is your 'babies daddy"

"You"

"What!"

Kate laughed. " I couldn't think of anybody else"

"I'm looking forward to me and Sawyer's next conversation already" Jack replied sarcastically.  
" Just avoid him" Kate offered.

"With pleasure"

Shannon walked back. "It's pink" she said quietly.

The three looked around nervously at each other. " I'm going to, uh, go." Shannon said quickly as she exited the cave.

Jack and Kate looked at each other "Guess we're starting our own little civilization out here" Kate said.

Jack was thinking. "Not the smartest idea, though"

" It could be worse" Kate started.

"How so, Kate?' asked Jack

" We could be here with out a doctor" she pointed out.

" You know, I've been thinking" Jack told her." I was thinking about taking a Sawyer's stance on things and making people pay me for my skills"

" You wouldn't dare" Kate said.

Jack smiled "I think it's a rather good idea, you know, having people kiss me before I fix their sprained ankle.

Kate snorted "You don't have to fix me for me to want to kiss you, Jack" _Did I just say that out loud?_ Kate thought. _He must think I'm and idiot-_

Her thoughts were disrupted as Jack's lips pressed down on hers. She accepted quickly, her arms instantly around his neck. The rational part of her brain told her to pull away, but rational thinking had disappeared the day they crashed.

"Hey Jack-OH! I'll, uh, just, a, go now" Shannon said as she realized she was interrupting something. " Bye!" she said quickly.

Kate looked up at Jack and couldn't help but giggling.

* * *

**Was that flufftastic enough for all of you? And short (sorry). But to angst lovers, next chapters pretty high up there on the angst scale. So lets wave good bye to** **Jack and Kate** **(shuts them in a closet)** **Oh yeah, I re-wrote this, and no one was pissed in it, so, uh, sorry? Okay anyway, Thanks to my lovely reviewers who rock my socks! And anybody who reads, you all rock! I love you guys (and gals)!**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88-** Thanks for reading, and now that Boone has bit the dust, I think a baby Boone might be happening on the show, a bit soap opear-y, but that's okay. Yah, I love J/K too (snuggles Jack/Kate fluff)

**Whirlwind-2005-** Hope you enjoyed the J/K because there's not much left of it. (evil laughter)

**Lillywriter-** Glad you enjoyed my story, and I'm glad you enjoyed my ships.

**JerseyGrl00320-** Jate, at your command :)

**Gowland-** Not much for hurrying, sorry. Thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoyed the Jack/Kate.

**Freckles-101-** Ya, Jack and Kate aren't main characters in this story, but I don't think I could've written it with out them.

**Next Chapter:** Charlie tries his best to take care of Joey, while Boone confronts Sayid.


	4. Your Money is Worthless

**Title: **Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

**Rating:** PG-13 (The same as regular Lost)

**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Lost, I would make J.J. Abrams God.

**A/N**: YES! A reasonable amount of time for an update! Go me (does happy quick update dance)

**A/N2:** There's some strong language in this chapter, so if that offends you or anything, just warning you.

**Chapter 4: Your money is worthless **

Charlie walked over to Claire who was washing Joey.  
"Hey, love" he greeted.  
"Hi Charlie" she replied.  
"Did you here, someone else is pregnant" Charlie started  
" So, Charlie, you the official Page 6 of the island now?" Claire chuckled.  
Charlie blushed" Well, I was just thinking you should know, I mean, you could give them some pointers and all"   
"I know, I was just kidding." Claire told him with a grin. " So who is it anyway?"  
" Kate, but then someone told me it was Shannon" Charlie told her, scratching his head "So it's one of those two. Maybe even both"  
Claire snorted" I only have so many clothes to lend."Just then, Joey started wailing and Claire tried to calm him down.  
"Hey Claire, why don't I take Joey for a little while, you know, so you can get a rest" Charlie offered.  
" Oh, I don't know Charlie..." Claire said reluctantly  
"It'll be fine Claire" Charlie told her  
" Well, you know I won't be able to pay you" Claire joked.  
" It'll be my pleasure" Charlie said.  
"Well, alright. Now his diapers are over here, and he shouldn't be hungry-" Claire started  
" It'll be alright love, I can do this" Charlie said assuring himself more then Claire.  
"Okay." Claire agreed, walking to the caves to get some much needed sleep.  
"So, Joey, how are you today?" asked Charlie. Joey began screaming.  
" Oh, uh, shhhhh!" Charlie begged. Joey screamed even louder.  
" Aww come one, you just ate. You don't want." Charlie said.  
Joey just wailed louder, if that was even possible.  
"Oh no, you didn't-" Charlie didn't even want to think about the fact that Joey might of answered the call of nature.  
Charlie peeked into his diaper. Charlie gave a sigh of relief to see it was empty. But Joey continued screeching.  
"You're gonna wake up Claire and she'll think I'm incapable of taking care of you" Charlie muttered to the baby.  
Charlie tried burping him, rocking him, EVERYTHING, but to no avail.  
Finally, in desperation, he started the tune to "All you everybody"  
Then, suddenly, Joey stopped crying and cracked a smile.  
"That's better" Charlie said smiling down at the bundle in his arms

Boone watched as Shannon sulked over to where Sayid was sitting against a tree and fiddling with another gadget. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she plopped down in the sand next to him. He smiled at her a kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. Boone decided to disrupt their moment. He walked across the beach to them.  
"Shannon" Boone greeted.  
Shannon looked up with an icy stare. "Fuck off, Boone" Shannon retorted.  
Boone blinked. "I need to talk to Sayid"  
Shannon glared at him and stalked off into the forest. Sayid stood up.

"How can I help you, Boone"  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister"  
"You did"  
"Then why haven't you?"  
" Though I appreciated the warning, I didn't think it was necessary"  
"You know she's just gonna con you, man. It's for your own good"  
"Boone, what is she planning to do? Scam me out of my boar?  
Boone scowled. "I think it's in you best interests to leave her alone.  
" Why do you care so much about me and your sister?"  
"I don't it's just-"  
"Are you jealous?" questioned Sayid  
Boone stood there for a moment. "No" she stuttered.  
Sayid gave a knowing smiling "I'm glad we had this talk" he said, and  
went in search of Shannon.

Ugh, that came out crappier then I thought.I'm in one of those "Every-word-I-write-sounds-bad" moods, so be nice:) I'm just kidding. but if it sucked, I'm sorry!

**October Sky-** Yah, you should of seen how much I was giggling when I wrote that, my sister thought I was going insane. Hope I updated soon enough( My updating history isn't all that great.)

**Lilly writer-** Hope you liked the angst, which ethere ended not being alot of. Hope you liked this chapter.

**JerseyGrl00320-** Yep Shannon is preggers! And I'm glad you liked the kiss.

**Whirlwind-2005- **Yep, and as you can see, people are muy confused, and they'll just get more confused...and you'll see how the island takes the FATHER of her pregnancy is a few chapters.

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88-** I know it's been forever, sorry! And when I said there isn't any J/K I meant that they won't be in it as much. But that

doesn't mean I won't be doing something evil to them in the future... I know I'm evil...

**Next chapter:** Shannon reveals the father of her baby.


	5. The Truth Part 2

**Title: **Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

**Rating:** PG-13 (The same as regular Lost)

**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Lost, I wouldn't make the wait 4 friggin months.

**A/N**: Arg, I'm sorry I've been REALLY busy and stuff, and I've been having major writers block, so...yah. I'm going to try REALLY hard to make less update waiting time. I've also been working on this Jack and Kate post-rescue fic, so It's been hectic.

**A/N2:** I renamed the baby Aaron, just to make it easier.

**A/N3: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other story "Prison Break". Thanks a lot to all of you! And a special shout out to Trisha, whose awesome! (When I was writing the Kate part at the beginning 'Let Me Go' By 3 Doors Down was playing o.0 Thought that was freaky)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth Part 2

Claire put Aaron to sleep. Charlie stood near her, smiling down at the little boy. " I'll watch him for you, why don't you go take a walk?"

Claire agreed, and made her way out of the tent. She spotted Shannon sitting in the sand, making shapes in the sand.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Claire.

Shannon turned up her nose in disgust, but she decided maybe she could ask Claire for some parenting tips. "Sure" Shannon answered, mustering up the best smile she could.

* * *

Kate had been avoiding Jack. It's not that she didn't like him. She did. And she liked him a lot. It's just that she knew how this was going to end. As soon as they got rescued, she was going to jail, and he would be heart broken. And she couldn't do that to him. Last time, the one person she had truly loved had ended up dieing. So she wasn't letting that happen again.

" Do you to go for a walk with us, Kate?" asked Claire as she and Shannon walked by.

"Uh, sure" Kate answered, realizing this would be a excuse to get away when Jack made his daily rounds at the beach, which would be any second.

As the 3 women walked, small talk ensued. "Can I ask you two a question?" Claire asked.

"Okay" Shannon answered slowly.

" Which one us you in pregnant?"

"I am" Shannon said quietly. Kate nodded.

" Oh! Well, I figured it was Kate because Sawyer said-"

" I asked Sawyer for the pregnancy test for Shannon" Kate explained

"So, I'm guessing the lucky man is Sayid then?' Claire told her.

"No" Shannon shook her head sadly.

"Who, then?" questioned Claire. Kate had been wondering. But she knew a thing or two privacy and not being nosy.

"You promise you won't tell?" Shannon asked as the friends walked down the beach.

"Yea, I guess" Kate said, confused. "Why would we tell anyone? It's not like it's Boone or someone else-" Kate stopped walking when she saw Shannon's face. "Oh my God, it's Boone"

Shannon quickly started explaining " We're not actually blood related. We're step brother and step sister. He's always had feelings for me, and one night I got drunk and-"

"We get it, we get it" Kate said. " I swear I won't tell anyone"

"Ya, me too" Claire replied "Does Sayid know?"

"Yes" Shannon answered. She realized how far down the beach they had walked." We should head back"

The two other girls agreed. The way back was silence, as they tried to figure out the revelation they had just heard.

Claire heard Aaron crying, and ran over to the tent, while Shannon went to go look for Sayid.

Kate wasn't sure what to do, until she realized the person she had been avoiding was walking right towards her.

* * *

Thanks to reviewers, who rock my world!

**JerseyGrl00320-**I've been trying to make the chapters longer, but I've been rushing a bit. This one was pretty short, sorry about that. I hate OCC's, by the way, so mine are as close as possible to the real ones.

**miss jasadin-** I know there wasn't Much J/K is this one, so next chapter there will be more. Glad you like it so far.

**Freckles-101- **Trust me, you can write impaired reviews whenever you want.

**lostobsessivefreak- **I'm glad you liked the kiss, and my story so far. The update took like a month, but I'm glad you liked it.

**Whirlwind-2005- **That update wasn't soon, sorry, but I'm glad to here you kept reading, and though only two people know so far, more people will find out, I'll guarantee that.

**Next Chapter: Back by popular demand, Jack and Kate fluff, woohoo! But, something REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD happens (not to them, don't worry)**


	6. Too much To Handle

**Title: **Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes

**Rating:** PG-13 (The same as regular Lost)

**Summary:** An island pregnancy is bringing tension and the threat of the others even closer than before. But that's not stopping romance from budding. Shan/Say, J/K and C/C

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Lost, Jack would be mine, and only mine.

**A/N: **I know I totally ripped off Do No Harm in the chapter, and sorta Exodus Part 2 but I'm to lazy to be original. And I'm sorry of there's a lot of mistakes. I'm so sick of this chapter, I can't look at it anymore.

* * *

Chapter 6: Too Much To Handle

Kate hoped against hope that Jack was not walking towards her. She turned around, hoping that he was walking towards someone else. But when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she knew he was looking for her.

" You've been avoiding me" Jack stated matter-of-factly

" Have I?" asked Kate innocently.

Jack raised his eyebrow. Kate sighed. She knew she wasn't getting out of this unscathed. " Look Jack, it's not like I don't-"She started

Jack cut her off " It's okay, Kate. I understand" He kissed her forhead, and headed back to the caves.

Kate stood their confused for a moment. Then she smiled. Jack really _did_ understand. "Jack, wait"

He turned. She walked up to him, grabbed his collor and kissed him gently. Jack was surprised, but quickly deepened the kiss.

" Doctor Jack! Doctor Jack"

They broke apart just in time to see Walt running from the caves to the beach.

" What's wrong, Walt?" Jack questioned.

" It's...Boone" Walt said, breathing heavily.

" What happened to Boone?" Jack asked worried.

" He... feel off a ... cliff"

" What? Where is he?"

"Back at the caves" Walt told him.

Jack quickly ran to the trail back to the caves, Kate at his heels.

Boone lay in the caves, blood covering him. A small crowed surrounded "What the hell happened?" questioned Jack.

" Locke brought him over here, said he feel off a cliff, and then left" Charlie enlightened.

" Son of a-" Jack started. He went over to Boone, and started checking out the extent of his injuries. Boone was unconscious.

" He's going to need a blood transfusion" Jack concluded. "Kate go get Shannon"

"But she's not-" Kate started.

" Kate just go get her!" demanded Jack

Kate ran back to the beach. She saw Sayid and quickly ran over to him. "Sayid... where's...Shannon?"

" She's in the tent" Sayid gestured behind him "Is something wrong?"

" It's Boone" Kate managed to get out.

" I'll go get her" Sayid replied, walking back towards the tent. Kate was exhausted from running. She sat down in the sand to catch her breath.

" Well, well, well Freckles is with out Doc for once"

Kate turned slowly. " Can I help you, Sawyer?

" Well, I was just wondering' what brought you down to the beach, considering your moving to the caves and all" Sawyer replied.

Kate sighed. "I'm not moving to the caves, Sawyer"

"Well, you and Doc seem to be getting' pretty feisty lately"

" What on earth are you talking about?" she questioned.

" Aw, heck freckles, you don't think we didn't you and Jackass's public display of affection back there, did ya?"

"Sawyer, are you jealous?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Aww, heck, Freckles. Jealous of Saint Jack? I don't think so."

"Kate gave him a knowing smile, and turned to see Shannon walking to her.

"Kate, why did you need me?' Shannon asked snottily.

" Boone's hurt" Kate explained, standing up and brushing the sand off her quickly

"What!" cried Shannon.

" Follow me" Kate said quickly, leading Shannon and Sayid back to the caves.

Jack wasted no time once they arrived. "Shannon, I'm guessing you and Boone have the same blood type. You are brother and sister, but then again, you can't be sure."

Shannon stared at her bloodied brother before she answered.

" Jack" Shannon started slowly. "Me and Boone aren't actually related"

Jack looked up at her in confusion

" Our parents got married when I was like..8" She told him.

"So your step siblings?" Jack asked, dismayed.

"Ummmm, yes" Shannon answered. She played with her fingers as Kate and Sayid looked uncomfortably and one another.

"Do you know your blood type anyway" Jack questioned

" Red?" guessed Shannon.

All three other people tried to start laughing.

" Well, Boone's a an A negative, so Sayid, go as and see if people are A Negatives"

" I'm an A Negative, Jack" Kate added in.

" You're not giving it to him, Kate" Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" asked Kate.

" You're not giving him blood, Kate." Jack repeated.

"Jack, he needs blood" Kate told him.

"He can get it from somebody else" Jack said in a tone, that almost assured her that the conversation was over.

Kate just glared at him. Jack could feel her eyes burning into him, but he refused to let up his position on the subject.

Sayid realized the awkwardness of the situation "I'm an A negative"

"Okay, I need your arm..." Jack started. From there, Jack told everyone what to do, trying in vain to save Boone.

Kate occasionally looked over at Jack, but he didn't notice, or he was doing a hell of a job ignoring her.

"Jack, he's not going to make it" Sayid told him.

"Yes he is" Jack repeated much more confidently then he felt.

Boone awoke. "Jack" he said hoarsely.

"Boone, I need you to-"

"Jack...let me go" he said "I'm letting you off the hook"

"I'm not going to let you die" Jack told him.

"Shannon" Boone started "Shannon..." He took his last breath.

Shannon let out a sob. Jack bit his lip. Kate quickly grabbed his hand and they walked a little ways into the forest.

Shannon couldn't take it any longer. Her being pregnant, his dieing. and them being on this God damn island. She finally let every thing out. She started sobbing. Then her sadness turned into anger. She got up and stomped off into the forest. "Shannon!" Sayid called after her, running after her.

Kate sat with Jack on the edge of the forest and the beach. He looked like he was trying as hard as possible not to cry, but failing miserably. "You can't save everyone, Jack" she told him.

"But I didn't try hard enough"

"What on earth are you talking about Jack! You were doing all you could to possibly save him."

"But-"

"No buts." Kate told him. "It wasn't your fault"

"Whose was it then?" Jack asked her.

His question caught her off guard. It took her a few minutes to find the answer. "It was fate"

Jack looked at her as if she was crazy "There's no such thing as fate"

It was Kate's turn to be surprised. "Yes there is. How do you think we got here?"

"Turbulence?"

Kate rolled her eyes "That's you doctor side talking" She sighed. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Why wouldn't you let me give blood to Boone."

Jack took a few minutes to answer. "Because...Because I can't loose you Kate"

His answer surprised her. "I'm not some fragile thing that breaks easily Jack"

Jack smiled. "I know. I'm not taking any chances though"

Kate just shook her head. "I can take care of myself"

"I never said you couldn't"

His light tone was pissing her off. She stood up. "Why can't you loose me, Jack?" She started stalking off.

"Because I love you, Kate" he yelled after her.

She stopped suddenly. Did he-? He just-. She turned wide eyed back to him, but he was already walking back to the caves.

He loved her? When did this happen? When does the bad girl get the good guy? She couldn't take this. It was to much for one night. She hurried back to her tent. She tried to go to sleep, but her restless mind wouldn't let her. _He loves me_ she thought,_ He loves me._

_

* * *

_

_Wow, that sucked. A lot. Okay, next chapter will be better. I promise._

_Sorry, I don't have enough time to talk to the reviewers :(_


End file.
